Chris Kim
Christopher "Chris" Kim is a fictional main character on the SimTV television series Crystal Town. Pre series In a flashback scene on 3rd July 1997 when Chris was thirteen he is seen with his elder brother Paul who he was extremley close with. Chris and Paul say goodbye to their mother Hilary before they go for a day out swimming. Whilst swimming Paul had jumped into the pool, accidently hit his head and drowned. (1x03 Gunpoint) Series One Chris is first seen in April 2007 as a lazy layabout who is unemployed, he moans at his sister Kayleigh for talking to their cat whilst he was trying to watch the television. He also gets moaned at by both Hilary and Kayleigh for being the only one in the family without a job. Later on he heads out to meet his girlfriend at the time Karina but he is followed by Kayleigh who was not aware of Karina or the fact she was Chris' girlfriend and had been for some time. Chris discovers Kayleigh followed him and yelled at her for doing so. (1x01 Pilot) The following day Chris goes out once again and is questionned by Kayleigh as to where he was going. (1x02 Family Love) When Chris returns home is angry to discover Hilary had sold the TV as they needed the money and she had brought it. Chris then gets into an argument with his mother and sister and storms out saying he'd rather be homeless than live with them. Kayleigh then says to Hilary that Chris had been acting the way he does ever since Paul died them years ago. (1x03 Gunpoint) Chris was then seen standing over the bedside of the severley injured Sandra after she was shot. Chris had apperantly met and had been in love with Sandra years before and when he found out she was a fugitve he stole her from the hospital along with the medical equipment which was keeping her alive despite this however Sandra later died before she could tell Chris that it was Jenna Wellington who had shot her. Kayleigh spots what Chris had done and helped him to cover it up and also return Sandra's body back to the hospital un noticed. Later in the episode when they return home Chris discovers his girlfriend Karina is moving in next door. (1x05 Nowhere To Run) Chris was leter mentioned to have gone to Ryan's stag party however he was not seen. (1x07 No Good Deed) A doctor and police officer discover the tape on the day Sandra was taken however the tape was cut making the person who stole Sandra from the hospital a mystery to all but Chris and Kayleigh. (1x08 For My Family) Chris is later seen once again rowing with his mother whilst Kayleigh sits fed up on the sofa. (1x10 Ten Simple Rules) Pre Series Two After the first season finale and before the second season premire. The Kim family were revealed to have won a large amount of money on the lottery. During this six month period, Chris had outgrown his slobby and lazy ways and had searched for jobs. Series Two The Kim family had got rid of the horrible block of flats they lived in and had in its place built a new modern home. Chris was also shown to have got a new job in advertising. In late 2007 Chris had returned home from work to find Hilary disappointd as her date to go out dancing was cancelled. Chris was later present when Kayleigh burst through the door sobbing that she was raped and then falling to the floor. (2x01 Six Months On). When being questionned about what happened a distraught Kayleigh could barley speak of what happened, Chris on the other hand kicks off demanding they lock whoever raped her up. When its revealed who it was Chris demands to the officer that he goes along with him, however he is told to calm down and stay behind. (2x02 Love Really Does Hurt). Some time after Karina calls Chris and he tells her that their relationship hadn't felt right for him in ages and thought they should end things their, Karina upset, hung up on Chris. (2x03 A Lunch With The Ladies) When Hilary and her then boyfriend Malcom Henderson announce that he would be moving in with them Chris announces that he is not happy about the news claiming he, Kayleigh and Hilary lived there and not him. Malcom suggested to Hilary that it may not be a good idea to move in together but despite Chris' disapproval she still insists he does. (2x05 Fallin' Florida). During the massive fire at the local school where Kayleigh was having a job interview Chris and Hilary are amongst the many who turn up outside to check on their loved ones and they are thrilled when Kayleigh escapes safely from the blaze. (2x07 Flaming Hell!) Some time after the fire at the school Chris says to Marie Peacock who reccently lost her partner Yasmin in the blaze if he ever needs anybody to talk too he is there, she then asks him in for some coffee to which he accepts. (2x08 Crime And Punishment) In the following episode Chris and Marie begin to flirt which is overseen by Marie's daughter Alice who becomes upset and storms off. At the end of the episode a narration shows that both Marie and Chris wished they could be together without complications. (2x09 Men? Who Needs 'Em!) Sometime after Kayleigh tells Chris how she feels about being the only one without a job, Chris then suggests that she work for him as his asstaint. This however does not work out and Chris fires her on her first day. (2x10 Ho Ho, The Witch Is Dead) Chris and Marie were later present at the funeral of Sharon Grey and they witness Megan Harding be wrongly arrested for her murder. (2x11 Stabbing Pains) In the last episode of the season Chris persaudes Marie to go to Christmas Eve party in the pub after some convincing she agrees. Later that night an earthquake hits Crystal Town and Chris and Marie are both inside the Crystal Inn Pub when the roof clappses. (2x12 Not A Good Day) Series Three Chris is not seen in the third season premire however he is revealed to have had survived the earthquake along with Marie. (3x01 The Aftershock) Some time after Chris takes Marie and Alice out on a day trip, its shown that he and Marie are now living together and Marie tells Chris hes made her more happy than Yasmin ever made her feel. (3x02 Under Lock And Key) Later on Chris is also seen at the neighbourhood watch meeting and at a dinner party which Hannah Johnson hosted. (3x03 Shoot The Button) In the following episode at Kayleigh's wedding to William, Marie makes Chris change his unattractive suit. Chris later has a moment alone with Kayleigh who is about to get married and he tells her how he always used to make her break up with her boyfriends as they never used to be good enough for her but he tells her that she and William are meant to be and that he is so happy for her which causes Kayleigh to almost cry. Chris is later seen at the wedding reception dancing intimatly with Marie. (3x04 The Henderson Home Video) Soon after Chris prepares breakfast for Maire and Alice and Alice tells Chris how thankful she is for making her mother happy. (3x05 Confrontation) Series Four Chris returns as a main charecter for the fourth season. In the premire Chris and Kayleigh watch and compliment Marie as she decorates the house for Hilary's birthday party. Chris tells Marie she does too much for his mother and Marie tells him she just wants Hilary to like her and when Chris tries to assure Marie that she does, she isn't convinced. (4x01 Bitter Baker) During the party Hilary critises Marie for putting chicken on the buffet as shes a vegeterian but praises the salad. Marie also gets Hilary seperate gifts from Chris for her but Hilary only finds the need for one of them which annoys Marie greatly. Chris later finds Marie upstairs crying for Hilary's rudeness she then tells him if Hilary doesen't approve of their relationship then she can't see it getting anywhere. Chris then confronts his mother and tells her if she doesen't stop the harshness to Marie then he will pick her over Hilary and cast her out of her life forever. (4x02 Sneak A Peak) Soon after Chris meets Marie's immature loud cousin Fran Langford and her husband Harry who happened to have moved in across the street. Hilary later apoligies to Marie for the way she has been to her and also explains to Marie about Paul's death and how it affected the family which Marie was unaware of as Chris finds it impossible to talk about. (4x03 It Could Be The End) Sometime after Chris goes out shopping for the list of things needed for Marie's New Years Eve party. During the party Chris tells Marie that she makes him so happy and asks her to marry him, she accepts and the two embrace. Chris and Marie are later guests at Kacey's suprise wedding to Eddie in the final moments of 2008. At the end of the episode Chris and Marie are soon congratulating the couple. (4x05 The Night Before It All Goes Wrong) Chris is in the pub during the New Years Day dinner when four armed gunmen storm into the pub after Amelia Appleton and Lennie Appleton in order to find the whereabouts of their daughter Michelle who they are after. Some people are shot and Chris and Alice are sitting together helpless as some residents are shot infront of them including Ruby. Marie and Hilary who were hiding in the kitchen are caught and both are shot. When the hostage takers are taken down and the hostages released Chris and Alice run into the kitchen where they discover Hilary dead but Marie still alive. (4x06 The Day It All Goes Wrong) In the following episode Marie survived being shot and she asks Chris how hes coping with Hilary's death he tells her he is trying to be strong for his family and that he can handle it whereas Kayleigh is taking the news of her death terribly. Chris later critises Marie when she ruins Alice's first date and hes also shocked to discover Lindsey Lohan has a girlfriend. (4x07 Some Like It Hot) Sometime after Marie tells Chris she would like to know more about the town they live in and Chris tells her the story of the Postman which people call "Fudge" as when he and Kayleigh were little he always used to hand out fudge to the children but stopped after he was wrongly accused of sexually abuse to a child. Chris also tells Marie that Fudge is a loving and kind man and that he took Hilary's death hard also as they were old friends. (4x08 Postman Fudge) In the next episode Fran fakes moving to Australia in order to see if anybody cared. Chris critises her for this calling her immature and childish. (4x10 The Message From The Gone) Chris is next seen when he passes Keria Harding in the street and asks him if he ever met Mrs. Diane Daniels daughter Erica. He tells her he met her earlier that day when she wanted to borrow some things for cooking and when he asks Keria why she just tells him to nevermind. The conversation finishes when Chris departs to meet Marie for a lunch date. (4x11 All Becoming Too Much) ''Some time after Marie gets into an argument with a man at a fast food resturant not knowing that it's Chris' boss. The man tells Marie that she has just made Chris lose his job. An annoyed Chris confronts Marie and she promises him that she will do whatever it takes to get him a new job. A few hours later Marie tells Chris that she has got him a job in advertising for a man called Ray Payne, the same man Mina Johnson works for and that the pay is double what he was getting paid on his former job. During Megan Harding's birthday party, Chris tells Barry Morant about his new job and he also witnesses Keria walk in and expose that Barry has been lying to Megan. ''(4x12 Something You Wanna Tell Me?) Marie later thanks Ray for getting Chris the job telling him that Chris is having a great time. During his lunch break Chris gets a visit from William asking him for Gus' bear which Alice had accidently took home when she was babysitting him. Chris goes up to Alice's room to fetch the bear and discovers an un used condom on the top shelf next to the bear (4x13 Picture Not So Perfect) Soon Chris tells Marie about his discovery and she flips out at Alice demanding to know if she's had sex, Alice tells her that she has not and that she hasn't done anything wrong. When she goes to Chris for support he tells Alice that whether he belives her or not, Marie has a right to be annoyed and that he can't get involved with how Marie handles the situation. When Marie continues to press Alice it forces her to leave the room. Chris tries to calm Marie down telling her that they don't know for sure if Alice has done anything but they just need to trust her. Marie thanks Chris for helping her and tells him he's lucky he doesen't have kids. After she leaves the room he sighs and says that he really would like children of his own. (4x15 The Humid Heat) In the following episode Marie becomes horrified to discover that Alice has gone out with her friends, she finds Alice and tells home with her straight away. Chris tells Marie to cut Alice some slack as Marie has been watching over her too much and it's starting to affect Alice and her schoolwork. Marie accepts that she has been too hard on her and agrees to make Alice her favourite tea to help ease the tension. Marie then tells Chris how lucky she is to have a man like him who will tell her when she's in the wrong, they then kiss under the star ontop of the Christmas tree. (4x16 Is It Wrong I Hate Daddy) On Christmas Eve, Marie and Chris talk about their upcoming wedding next year and about a new dress Marie had brought for a party when Alice walks in and confesses to them that she thinks she might be pregnant. Marie flips out as Chris watches in shock, Marie then storms upset - furious and upset. Alice then begins to cry and Chris tells her that she lied to him and that he was really disappointed in her. At the end of the episode Chris helps to comfort an extremley upset Marie. (4x19 Cupid's Busy Night) Triva *Chris has been confirmed to appear in the upcoming Crystal Town exploration game. *Chris said the first line in the entire show which was "Kay, what the hell are you doing?". *Chris was at first meant to be a recurring character for the first season, however he was kept on as a regular and is one of the longest running characters along with Kacey Wellington, Tina Stripe, Eddie Montredge, Karina Adams, Megan Harding and his sister Kayleigh Kim Porter. *Chris is one of the few present main characters to never have had a flashback of their past along with Karina Adams, Eddie Montredge, Marie Peacock, William Porter and Mina Johnson.